girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Isadora Smackle
Isadora Smackle is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Smackle is Farkle's academic rival, who goes to Einstein Academy, although she has a major crush on him. She is portrayed by Cecilia Balagot. Personality Isadora is a confident intelligent overachieving type, with nerdy tendencies, who loves Farkle. She feigned insecurity over her looks, when she asked Maya and Riley for a makeover, but ultimately decided to keep her new appearance. Academically, Smackle and Farkle consider themselves each other's arch nemesis. According to Riley, Smackle nearly always bests Farkle in their scholastic struggles. History Season 1 * a Girl Meets Popular (first appearance) In order to maintain the element of surprise on Riley, Farkle arranges for the party to be held in Isadora Smackle's home, accepting her required condition of wearing a shirt featuring the figure of Albert Einstein, the namesake of her school, for the duration of the event. Thus, despite Smackle's subsequent contradiction, Farkle was correct in naming Riley as the first female guest, as technically Isadora was acting as the hostess. However, upon Riley's arrival, everyone completely ignores Smackle, and instantly gravitate towards the other girl. Within moments, all her friends state their desired intention to make Riley Matthews their "Queen," without giving Isadora the slightest voice (or even an opportunity to offer herself as an alternative candidate) in the matter. Later in the week, she is a part of the Einstein Academy Spelling Bee Team that ventures to John Quincy Adams Middle School to face Farkle's team, featuring their newly-minted Queen. After she and Farkle engage in their usual ritual round of smack talk before all their scholastic contests, waiting until he turns his back, Smackle silently mouths a heartfelt "I love you." While she may not have subsequently enjoyed observing Farkle's rueful, stricken expression upon Riley Matthews' failure to spell the word "Harajuku." Isadora Smackle could not help but feel a measure of satisfaction in witnessing the abdication of her circle of friends' short-reigned "Empress Fairy Queen." * Girl Meets Smackle * Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Relationships Friends Farkle Minkus Farkle is Smackle's academic arch nemesis, yet outside of school, they share the same circle of friends. Smackle has a deep unrequited infatuation with him. Riley Matthews Riley is Smackle's friend, although their relationship began as a shrewdly devised ploy by Smackle to uncover "the equation for beauty," they have since decided to remain friends. Maya Hart Maya is a reluctant friend of Smackle's. She too, was played by Smackle's plot to research beauty, and only Riley kept her from seeking revenge. However, Smackle's eloquent oratory skills made Maya realize they could learn a lot from each other, and she agreed to stay friends. Lucas Friar Lucas is a friend/possible crush of Smackle's. He was used as a pawn in the scholastic struggle between Farkle and Smackle. Maya suspected that Smackle faked her attraction to him to make Farkle jealous (if so, it was a futile gesture as it had no effect whatsoever) a claim Isadora neither confirmed or denied. Quotes Trivia *She first appeared in the episode Girl Meets Popular. *She has a crush on Farkle, but Farkle doesn't seem to feel the same way. *Smackle tends to style her hair in pigtails. * Smackle hasn't went back to being 'not beautiful' since Girl Meets Smackle. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Girl Meets World Category:Females Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:Recurring cast Category:Girl Meets World cast Category:Girl Meets World characters